<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5＋1AU by catonmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082005">5＋1AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars'>catonmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atoryo - Freeform, M/M, 迹越 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只翻了2个，因为我太菜了。<br/>I don't own anything but this poor translation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5＋1AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652102">Five More AUs and One More</a> by Shiluette.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.Doctor.Keigo×Patient.Ryoma</p><p> </p><p>“他的诊断结果？”</p><p>龙马气恼地翻了个白眼。“我本人就在这儿。”他狡黠地说，然后更用力地掘着松软的枕头。</p><p>这个混蛋无视了他并对其中一位护士做了个不耐烦的手势，示意他的病历表。他在拿到后快速浏览了一遍，随即扬起眉毛。</p><p>“很好，”他温和地说，口吻带有一丝丝的傲慢，“难怪如此兴师动众。吸食可卡因和静脉注射？这里不是美国，越前君。”</p><p>“你的眼睛很漂亮，”龙马略带挑逗地回答，“介意我舔它们吗？”</p><p>男人只是面无表情地看了他一眼，龙马扩大了笑容。</p><p>“不必费心装模作样，”他坐到龙马身边，“加助也许被你的魅力吓得落荒而逃——”说到这里他做了个稍显厌恶的表情，确保龙马明白这是一种侮辱，“——但我向你保证，对付你这样的人我有充足的经验。”</p><p>“真是有趣，”龙马慢吞吞地说，“我是什么样的人？”</p><p>“狂妄自大的蠢蛋，”他欣然答道，龙马眯起眼睛，“我想我们漏了自我介绍。我是迹部景吾。你可以称呼我迹部医生。”</p><p>“景吾医生，”龙马回敬道，假装皱着眉头，“美国人打招呼喜欢喊名字。更亲密。”</p><p>“亲密，”迹部冷淡地重复，“我确信我们会相处地十分融洽。如果你把藏在床单下面的一小堆大麻交给我。这里是康复中心，你明白的。”</p><p>龙马立刻阴沉地坐起身。迹部平静地与他对视。</p><p>“不要没收它们，”他试着讨好道，迹部啧了一声猛地倾身向前。龙马对突如其来被侵占的私人空间眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你的瞳孔放大了，”迹部柔声说，两人呼吸相闻；他说话时的温热气息萦绕在龙马的下颌，“还有，你的手在抽搐。我说的对吗？”他起身向后，略显得意地笑道。“别低估我，龙马。这可不符合你赶走了我们三名优秀顾问的身份。”</p><p>说完，他从两层被单下抽出小小的密封袋，嘲弄地在他面前挥舞着。龙马轻轻地吸了口气然后抬眼瞪视他。</p><p>“我已经开始讨厌你了。”他烦躁地说。迹部不以为然地笑笑。</p><p>“放乖点，”他慢条斯理道，配合着龙马早些时候随意戏谑的语调，“以后……谁知道呢？也许我会让你舔我的眼珠，就像你先前迫不及待地要求那样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.King.Keigo×Pope.Ryoma</p><p> </p><p>玫瑰本该凋零。现在不是玫瑰盛放的季节，但他坚持每周新鲜的一束。他不知道自己为什么这样做；花朵并不给他昏沉阴暗的房间增光添彩，这里缺乏他前半生知晓的所有华贵物品。</p><p>门外有人。守卫们正在使来人噤声，毫无效果，他从紧闭的门后听到了更多的声响回荡于石质拱廊之间。他对这些噪音置之不理，懒洋洋地翻着一本通体褪色发黄的陈旧手稿的书页。他的手指在一叠和另一叠中间翻来覆去。他根本不打算读它们，只关注着书页底部的签名，羽毛笔书写的墨水痕迹已褪色许久，字母花纹模糊不清。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>迹部景吾</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>神圣罗马帝国皇帝</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>奥地利、英格兰、爱尔兰、那不勒斯、西西里、米兰及一众附属国联合国王</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>荷兰君主和勃艮第公爵</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他惊叹地敲着签名。说来讽刺，这些东西是他被准许带进他房间的其中之一。可笑至极，他曾经掌控着大半个西方世界。他手握过权力。至高无上的权力。</p><p>门开了。他抬眼看去。</p><p>“教皇陛下，”他说，然后看向他最不想看到出现在这里的人的眼睛。他不想见他，尤其此时的他被剥夺了定义他本身的一切，而这个人</p><p>却一如既往。</p><p>来人进入房间后四处打量，他的脸孔扭曲，双手纹丝不动。他的白色长袍优雅地滑过木质地板，滑过并不柔软的奢华地毯——这张地毯在即将来临的寒冬只会阻隔热度传递。来人似乎对这些并不关心，谛视的目光睃巡了一圈最终停在他的身上。</p><p>“别那样叫我，”他说。声音包含着痛苦，悲凉，恳求，死气沉沉。</p><p>“教宗越前，”他改口，仅仅为了迁就这个男孩。男人样的男孩，他该说。</p><p>那双眼睛闪烁着光芒，他回想起过去时常刺激这双眼睛使之燃烧。怀着仇恨，欲望，渴求，抱负。这是他们之间的一个坏习惯，他无止境地招惹这个男孩，男孩无数次的奋起反抗。他不喜欢享受这小小的胜利，但却不由自主地翘起唇角。</p><p>“景吾，”男孩面无表情地开口，他的笑容消失了。没有头衔，只是他的名字。从这张嘴里听到真是相当奇怪。他记得那些嘲弄的回声。国王陛下，男孩曾经讽刺他，最最尊敬的国王陛下。</p><p>“你为什么来这里？”他冷冷地问；他们的游戏结束了，这里不再有他们的一席之地。</p><p>男孩看着他。不带任何怜悯；他感到高兴，现在他不必挖掉那双金色的眼睛了。然而一些别的什么想法涌了上来，他移开视线。</p><p>“王子殿下已经敲定了你的行刑日期，”男孩沉着道，“将在伦敦执行。”</p><p>他厉声大笑。“所以现在他们可以杀死一位国王了？”</p><p>“一名异教徒，”男孩简短回复，当他们四目相对时，他喜欢想象那对金色的球体为一个拙劣的笑话而跃动起来。“就像你曾经对我做的那样。”</p><p>他没想到男孩会记得那件事。他还是个男孩吗？很快他就满三十岁了，他刚意识到这点，而后他所看见的只是一名十二岁的大使走进世界上最伟大的宫殿，宣称这个地方是场骗局。</p><p>这段记忆激起了无意识的情感，他喊出那个名字。“龙马。”</p><p>这次他看到那双眼睛颤了颤，但男孩的面部却毫无表情。他将长袍抚平。“刽子手的剑是在法国打造的，”他继续道，“你不会被处以火刑。”</p><p>“为什么是你来告诉我这些？”他直截了当地问，“这类微不足道的工作都由朝臣来干，并非掌管天国大门的你。”</p><p>男孩扫了一眼他手里的手稿。他的手现在不住地颤抖，纸张乱成一团。他在内心咒骂。愚蠢的念头。他早该烧掉它们。</p><p>“如果你不明白，”男孩轻声说，“那么你比我想象的还傻。”</p><p>曾经他会对这番话作出反应。他会愤怒地冲向男孩把他撂倒在地。他会命令士兵进军罗马，侵略那座神圣之城，按照他的意志俘虏教皇。他会夺取教皇宝座，剥夺这个男孩的一切只保留他的仁慈。曾经。</p><p>如今他所做的只有微笑，一个刻板的微笑。它不会引起更多的愤恨，且能带来一点娱乐。他过去应该经常这样做。这能为他的国库省下相当多的黄金。然而男孩没有嘲笑他。他依旧抿着唇，此刻闪过一丝恼怒的火花。</p><p>“你表现得好像我才是个傻瓜。”男孩说。</p><p>他耸耸肩膀停止微笑。“你是个傻瓜，”他坦率地说，随即补充，“你会听我最后的告解吗？即使我被盖章为异教徒？”</p><p>男孩绷着脸。几近可爱和有趣。“你嘲笑我，”他暴躁地说。</p><p>“是你先挑起这个话题的，亲爱的教宗，”他冷静地回答。</p><p>他听到了门外的守卫们一刻不停地来回走动。不久他们就会进来，然后他再也不会见到这个男孩。</p><p>男孩察觉到了这点，朝他靠近。昏暗的光线下，他的影子在他们对面的墙上若隐若现。</p><p>“我不会感谢你的，”他冷冰冰地开口，这是他手把手教给那个男孩的，“对于你所做的一切。”</p><p>“我知道不会，”他回答。</p><p>“我也永远不会因为这个原谅你，”男孩的语气此刻变成了气愤，他的眼睛痛苦地紧闭而后又睁开，他距他越来越近。</p><p>他再次笑起来。“我亲爱的教宗，”口吻略带轻蔑，“我不要你的宽恕。”</p><p>男孩急促地吸了口气，他紧紧地盯着那双眼睛。</p><p>当男孩接下来说话时，声音最终变回了他惯常听到的那样，破碎且饱含困惑。“为什么？”</p><p>“你根本不懂政治，”停顿了一会儿他接着说，“所以我为你安排了这场博弈。”</p><p>“这是我的夙愿，”男孩尖刻地低语。</p><p>他没有撇开目光。“也是我的抱负。”</p><p>男孩的面部此刻清晰可辨，脸上的神情自始至终呈现着痛苦。他从椅子上站起身，任由手稿撒落在地。他仍然比这个男孩要高。两人相隔不过一步路的距离。</p><p>“龙马，”他说，声音听起来十分疏远。他举起一根手指掠过男孩的脸颊。男孩没有闪躲。</p><p>“你觉得……？”男孩开了个头，他不知道要如何结束。他为他们两人画上了句点。</p><p>“是的，”他回答，轻轻地吻着男孩。只是简短地轻颤嘴唇，很快就离开了。</p><p>男孩深深地吸了口气，无可奈何地笑起来。他复又向前躬身，使两人的唇瓣贴合。它甚至比他们的第一个吻更轻。</p><p>“我最亲爱的国王陛下，”他轻声说，“我们也许统治过世界。”</p><p>伴随着他长袍的窣窣声，男孩很快走远了，余他一人空留此地。他抬起手指抚摸自己的嘴唇。</p><p>他想要珍藏那逐渐消失的身影，并讲述有关那个男孩的圣袍的回忆——它曾是红衣主教的红袍，更早一点的时候，是遥远东方王国的红金长袍。他试图想象男孩的抵抗，即使他被自己的帝国摈弃，给他贴上叛徒的标签，当他身处的圣城燃烧殆尽时男孩的冷笑。然而他眼前只浮现出自己加冕时的景象，他跪在男孩面前，男孩向他撒上圣水送上祝福。当他们周围的人群欢呼高声喊叫表露他们的认可时，他唯一听到的只有男孩的徐徐低语：<em>当你达到你尽可能达到的高度时，国王陛下，有一天你也会跌落到与之相对应的低谷。</em>这是一个残酷的预言，也是一个承诺，那个男孩将随他一起跌落深渊，如同他们曾并肩登上顶峰。</p><p>可惜，承诺只是承诺。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>